


In the Name of Preservation

by Pahdrick



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pahdrick/pseuds/Pahdrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After mystery arises at the opening of a nature preserve, the ponies come to the realization that nothing is quite what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Preservation

EXT. GALLOPON PRESERVE OF EQUESTRIA (FRONT GATE) 

We open looking down upon the front gate of the dense,   
beautiful Gallopon Preserve of Equestria. Quite a large   
amount of ponies have traveled from all parts of the globe   
to make it to this place, which makes the excitement   
palpable even from our high perch. We pull in closer on the   
crowd, and the first recognizable figure we see is Rainbow   
Dash impatiently zipping about within a small distance of a   
podium that everyone is facing. After a moment, Twilight   
Sparkle walks up to the podium and addresses everyone. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Good evening, everypony! 

The commotion doesn't die down too much. Twilight Sparkle   
nervously smiles as she waits for the crowd to give her   
their undivided attention. When that doesn't happen we   
hear... 

APPLEJACK   
Shut yer yaps! 

And the crowd falls silent. It's obvious in Twilight   
Sparkle's face that what happened wasn't exactly something   
she agrees with. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Yes, um...Good evening, everypony   
and welcome to the grand opening of   
the Gallopon Preserve of Equestria:   
An unspoiled place that will remind   
us, of just how beautiful nature   
is. 

Twilight Sparkle pauses for some kind of reaction. She gets   
none. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Well...as amazing as the views   
might be for us, this is a place   
for the animals to run freely and   
act like they are supposed to, not   
how their handlers force them to   
be. 

Twilight Sparkle looks towards Applejack, who motions for   
her to move along. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
To celebrate this momentous   
occasion, we will set free an   
animal that has become near and   
dear to all of us. Shally, come on   
out! 

There are massive, earth shaking steps in the distance   
before Shally, a large, dragon-like beast of uncertain   
species, enters the scene. She takes a massive breath and   
then... 

SHALLY   
What's up, guys? 

The crowd has a bigger, more positive reaction to Shally   
then to Twilight Sparkle. It's almost humorous seeing all of   
the ponies gather around the large beast like children   
around Santa Claus. 

TWILGHT SPARKLE   
Is there anything you want to say   
before you head off? 

SHALLY   
I'll be back to tell you where my   
nest is in like a week. 

Twilight Sparkle chuckles nervously. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
You don't have to. Feel free to   
enjoy your freedom. 

Shally shoots Twilight Sparkle an annoyed glare. 

SHALLY   
Well, my pals. I'm off. 

Shally spreads her large wings and blasts into the air. We   
don't follow her as she flies into the distance. Right as   
Shally is going to disappear into the horizon, she lets out   
a clearly audible squawk, and tumbles out of the sky to the   
forested ground below. Everyone gasps. 

(Opening Song) 

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC- In the Name of Preservation  
By Pahdrick 

EXT. GALLOPON PRESERVE OF EQUESTRIA 

Right after the opening, we are treated to Rainbow Dash   
tearing through the air to get to where Shally fell. The   
view would be majestic if we weren't passing it up at such a   
rapid pace. We can hear Rainbow Dash breathing heavily   
before she spots something down below and comes to a halt in   
mid air. She quickly descends into the forest and hides   
behind a tree. Suddenly, three pudgy, long armed robots   
wheel themselves into the scene. Rainbow Dash darts between   
trees to get a larger distance between herself and the   
robots. Before she can fully rest herself behind a far off   
tree, the robots start quickly cutting trees down via hand   
mounted saws. Angered, Rainbow Dash leaves the tree she had   
been hiding and confronts one of the robots. 

RAINBOW DASH   
Stop! STOP!! 

The robots all stop. 

RAINBOW DASH   
You can't just cut down any tree   
that you want! This is a preserve,   
and you can't do much preserving of   
the forest if there is no forest! 

ROBOT   
*CLICK* Good afternoon, sir! *BLIP* 

RAINBOW DASH   
Sir? Anyway, you guys can't do   
this! 

ROBOT   
*CLICK* Our orders are to cut   
trees. Further inquiry is to be   
taken to Johannes at base camp.   
*BIP* 

The robot turns to a nearby tree and starts to saw it down.   
This prompts the other robots in the area to do the same   
with the trees closest to them. Rainbow Dash, who is fuming   
at this point, has to quickly zip out of the way to avoid a   
falling tree. 

RAINBOW DASH   
NO! 

Rainbow Dash uses her wings to propel herself towards the   
closest robot. She lowers her head and crashes into the   
robot at a frighteningly fast velocity. As the robot is a   
number of tons, it doesn't budge. Rainbow Dash is knocked   
completely out for a few agonizing seconds before rising to   
her feet, trying to take a few steps and collapsing again.   
There is a massive bruise on her head. The robot notices   
what just happened. 

ROBOT   
*BEEP* Base Camp, this is 00203.   
*CLICK* Returning with one who has   
been injured.*BIP* 

INT. BASE CAMP MEDICAL TENT 

We open inside the medical tent of the mysterious Base Camp.   
The first thing we notice is the sheer amount of advanced   
technology beeping and whirring about. Surrounded by all   
kinds of machinery is a sleeping Rainbow Dash, whose head is   
bandaged. After a moment, one of the machines starts to   
chime before Rainbow Dash opens her eyes and attempt to   
focus on the strange setting that she finds herself in.   
Naturally, she tries to leave the bed, but notices that she   
is being restrained. 

RAINBOW DASH   
Hey! HEY! Let me go! 

Rainbow Dash struggles against the restraints some more   
until they release and she tumbles out of the bed. The fall   
causes her to become incredibly dizzy. She stands and gets   
fer bearings before a tall figure in a lab coat enters the   
tent. This figure is a somewhat ugly, lizard-looking being   
that walks like a human. It looks down at Rainbow Dash and   
speaks with a deep, female voice. 

DOCTOR   
Hello, stranger. 

RAINBOW DASH   
Did you really have to nail me to   
the bed? 

DOCTOR   
I was trying to save you from   
yourself. 

RAINBOW DASH   
Or you were trying to...to do   
experiments on me, or trying to   
figure out which part of me tastes   
the best! 

DOCTOR   
That's not the case at all. 

The doctor looks at one of the machines and walks towards   
Rainbow Dash, who has nothing of it. 

RAINBOW DASH   
Don't come any closer! 

DOCTOR   
I want to check your vitals. 

RAINBOW DASH   
Where's Shally? 

DOCTOR   
I don't even know your name and you   
expect me to know the name of one   
of your friends? 

RAINBOW DASH   
You shot her right out the air and   
she fell somewhere around here! 

DOCTOR   
We don't have the equipment to   
shoot anyone down. 

RAINBOW DASH   
Yeah, I don't believe that at all.   
If you don't tell me where she is,   
then I'm going to make this place a   
mess looking for her! 

DOCTOR   
Do you even know where you are? 

RAINBOW DASH   
No. And it's not important! 

Rainbow Dash bolts out of the tent as the doctor shakes her   
head in disapproval. 

EXT. BASE CAMP 

Unlike the technological maze that is the medical tent, Base   
Camp itself is a very low key, low tech assortment of   
temporary structures. Among the structures are more lizard   
beings in relatively unimpressive clothing. The peace is   
destroyed after a quick moment, as Rainbow Dash comes   
screaming out of her former confines and buzzing everyone in   
the vicinity. 

RAINBOW DASH   
You! Where's Shally? You couldn't   
have missed her she's, like, twenty   
feet! 

LIZARD A   
What? 

Rainbow Dash heads to another corner of the small camp. 

RAINBOW DASH   
How about you? Any friendly dragons   
crash through your roof or   
something? 

LIZARD B   
Thankfully not. 

Rainbow Dash lands on the ground in front of a couple. 

RAINBOW DASH   
One of you guys must have seen   
Shally! 

MALE LIZARD   
Yeah, she's right beside me. 

FEMALE LIZARD   
Hi! 

RAINBOW DASH   
Stop playing with me! This is   
serious! 

Rainbow Dash quickly ascends and scans Base Camp with her   
eyesight, which is much better than average. She finds   
nothing. 

RAINBOW DASH   
You guys ate Shally, tried to eat   
me and now you're all playing   
dumb!? I know princesses- that's more than one! They'll make you   
talk! 

Rainbow Dash gets woozy for a second, but recovers. She then   
speeds off. 

EXT. GALLOPON PRESERVE OF EQUESTRIA (FRONT GATE) 

As a number of hours have passed since Rainbow Dash took   
off, the number of ponies at the front gate has lessened   
dramatically. The only important ponies still milling about   
are five of the mane six. Rarity speaks from under an   
incredibly ornate parasol. 

RARITY   
Goodness me! How long have we been   
in this complextion damaging sun? 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
It's been three hours. 

APPLEJACK   
Maybe if the heat has totally   
melted yer brain box. More like   
five. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
What do you think we should do? 

APPLEJACK   
Not move an inch. Makes no sense   
for us to go a hollerin' deep in   
the wood. 

FLUTTERSHY   
I hope Shally is okay. 

We hear Rainbow Dash yelling from a distance. 

RAINBOW DASH   
Everypony look out! 

Rainbow Dash attempts to gracefully land, but her current   
state causes her to crash spectacularly on the ground. She   
slowly rises to her feet. 

RAINBOW DASH   
They...They shot Shally down and   
ate her! Tried to...Do...same to   
meee... 

Rainbow Dash passes out. 

INT. BASE CAMP AUDITORIUM 

We are taken inside of an auditorium that isn't huge, but   
big enough to fit every inhabitant of Base Camp on the   
smoothed wooden logs that are set up in rows. In front of   
everyone is a podium, a chalkboard, and a large screen for   
more high tech presentations. Chief Johannes, a tall figure   
beside the podium in a button up shirt and khaki pants,   
starts talking. 

JOHANNES   
We all know what we're here to do,   
so I'll spare everyone the intro.   
Velma, what do you have on the   
injured, and our short term guest? 

Velma, the doctor seen tending to Rainbow Dash, replaces   
Johannes beside the podium. 

VELMA   
It's been quite an interesting day,   
and I can't say it is due to any of   
us. The three that fell ill upon   
entry to the forest are recovering   
and should be released by tomorrow   
evening. They claim to have not   
eaten anything out of the ordinary,   
but what is normal on this planet?   
As for the guest, well... Earlier   
in the day, the tree cutters hauled   
in a winged horse that was on the   
losing end of an attack. She   
suffered a concussion and stayed   
with us for a few hours before   
getting irate and leaving while   
going on about some creature named   
Shally and how we shot it down and   
proceeded to eat it. No idea on   
name or age, but she is quite fast. 

JOHANNES   
Would you see her as a threat? 

VELMA   
More a nuisance than a threat. 

JOHANNES   
Anything else to report? 

VELMA   
That's about it. 

JOHANNES   
Thank you. 

Velma returns to her seat. Johannes speaks without taking   
the podium. 

JOHANNES   
Is Miles in the building? 

AUDIENCE MEMBER   
Nope. 

JOHANNES   
Hmm. Assuming he didn't get torn to   
ribbons by something, he should be   
back later with an impressive   
story. 

The crowd agrees with him. 

JOHANNES   
Jocasta! 

JOCASTA   
Here! 

There is an sharp explosion from outside. Johannes yells   
from his corner. 

JOHANNES   
Velma, you come with me! Everyone   
else, I want you to stay low, stay   
still and stay calm! 

EXT. BASE CAMP 

Johannes and Velma exit the auditorium and are treated to   
the flaming, metallic husk of one of the tree cutting   
robots. They aren't given much time to assess what happened   
to the thing before they're confronted by the magically   
amplified voice of Twilight Sparkle. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Who are you, why are you cutting   
down the forest with these things,   
and why are you hurting our   
friends? 

Accompanied by four unicorn guards is a ferocious Twilight   
Sparkle. Off in the distance is a number of nameless ponies,   
and the rest of the Mane six. 

JOHANNES   
Though you have no idea who we are,   
you feel the need to attack us   
while hurling around baseless   
accusations? 

APPLEJACK   
You best be quiet and answer her   
questions before you get a   
keelhaulin' all pirate like! 

VELMA   
The flying one that was here is in   
the back. The blue one. 

 

Johannes looks back and nods before returning his gaze   
towards the ponies. 

JOHANNES   
The one we took care of for a spell   
is among the lot of you. Why don't   
you ask her what we are doing here? 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
You kidnapped her! 

APPLEJACK   
And you ate Shally after shootin'   
her out the blue sky, I think! 

JOHANNES   
You do realize that the only Shally   
we have in this camp had her first   
interaction with one of your kind   
just a few hours ago, right? 

APPLEJACK   
Well, no. I don't. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
We were told by our friend that-

JOHANNES   
My name is Chief Johannes of the   
Cove. This is Doctor Velma of the   
Cove. We're not saying any more   
until we get an introduction out of   
you. 

The unicorn guards trot dangerously close to Velma and   
Johannes. 

GUARD A   
You treat the princess with the   
respect that she deserves or you   
will be subdued on the spot and   
jailed! 

JOHANNES   
That didn't sound like a name. 

Johannes is hauled up in the air by the magic of the   
unicorns. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Drop him! 

GUARD A   
Yes, ma'am. 

Johannes is dropped and crashes hard. He appears to have   
been knocked completely out. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
I meant lower him gently! 

GUARD A   
Oops. 

The guards sneer and walk off. Twilight Sparkle walks up to   
Velma. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
I am Princess Twilight Sparkle. 

VELMA   
Your friend is wrong, princess. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
She would never lie to us. 

VELMA   
I'm not saying that she is lying.   
I'm saying that she is wrong. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
We caught your machines cutting   
down the forest. 

VELMA   
Deforestation is not their goal.   
The wood is used in the   
construction of buildings. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
This is a nature preserve. 

VELMA   
And we are trying to preserve our   
lives. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Tree cutting robots aren't a part   
of nature. 

VELMA   
How are we going to live without   
shelter? 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
You move somewhere else! Since I   
don't have any faith in you not   
zapping and eating everything in   
the preserve on your way out, we   
will do the moving for you! 

VELMA   
What? 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Guards! 

Twilight Sparkle rejoins the group and the still sneering   
guards trot back into the forefront. 

GUARD A   
Let's tear this place apart! 

VELMA   
Wait! There's more of us in-

With their magic, the guards start destroying Base Camp in a   
spectacular fashion. Tents are torn to shreds, with the   
biggst loss being of the medical tent, where the injured are   
violently tossed out of their beds and the machines   
monitoring them are destroyed. 

VELMA   
No! 

Velma rushes to the aid of the injured, but the guards use   
their magic to push the individuals right out of Velma's   
grasp. 

VELMA   
You stop it! You're hurting them! 

The guards exchange a sadistic look and start playing with   
the injured as if they are puppets. The humor ends when the   
guards start forcing the poor creatures to hit each other   
over the head. Velma is livid and decided that this is her   
time to fight back. 

Velma snaps her fingers and a pair of metallic orbs appear   
out of thin air and start quickly, tightly circling her.   
Velma jets out in front of the injured and, mysteriously,   
the orbs start to glow, and the newly crowned puppets fall   
to the ground. The orbs have absorbed the magic. 

GUARD A   
What happened!? 

GUARD B   
I think my magic got stolen! 

GUARD C   
Run away! 

The guards attempt to hightail it out of there while the   
orbs start to spin in the opposite direction. The former   
aggressors aren't that far away from Velma before the orbs   
cast the spell right back at them. In a second, the guards   
are blasted back to the mob with such velocity that assorted   
ponies have to duck to avoid having their heads taken off.   
Without waiting for the dust to settle, Rainbow Dash uses   
her speed and attempts to ram Velma. Velma barely dodges the   
assault. 

VELMA   
You're in no condition to fight! 

RAINBOW DASH   
I don't care! This is for Shally!   
This is for my friend! 

Rainbow Dash lowers her head and is stopped entirely by the   
thunderous arrival of the very creature she had been   
fighting for. Shally is back, and she is carrying a rider   
that looks like he belongs in the recently upended Base   
Camp. 

RAINBOW DASH   
Shally! 

Rainbow Dash takes flight and happily darts around Shally.   
The other ponies break their militant strides to celebrate   
not just the arrival of their friend, but the fact that she   
is very much alive. The individual on Shally's back slides   
off and talks with Johannes, who has sat up. Shally is   
irritated by it all. 

SHALLY   
Um...Twilight? 

Twilight Sparkle sheepishly approaches Shally. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
It's very nice to see you again,   
Shally. 

Twilight Sparkle laughs nervously. 

SHALLY   
Why did you do this? 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Well, uh. You see-

APPLEJACK   
We thought they ate ya and   
kidnapped Rainbow Dash! 

Rainbow Dash looks concerned. 

SHALLY   
Who said that? 

APPLEJACK   
Rainbow Dash. 

Shally stares at Rainbow Dash, who looks as if she wants to   
disappear. 

SHALLY   
Why did you say that? 

Rainbow Dash's teeth are chattering with nervousness. To say   
she messed up is an understatement. 

RAINBOW DASH   
Well...look at them! 

SHALLY   
You, like, don't know who they are, do you? 

RAINBOW DASH   
They-uh-they were cutting down the trees, and I thought they shot you   
down and ate you so it didn't matter? 

SHALLY   
Yeah, the Lagarts didn't shoot me down. I, like, got a cramp and Miles totally helped me out. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
What are Lagarts? 

Shally looks at Twilight Sparkle disapprovingly. 

SHALLY   
You're destroying their camp. 

Miles enters the chat and talks animatedly. 

MILES   
This may sounds strange, but A: There are more of us hiding out,   
and B: We don't come from here. Our planet isn't too far away, but   
going back isn't exactly an option at this point. My name is Miles and   
I'm tasked with observing the local floura and fauna to figure out what   
we are up against, and, most importantly, what we can eat. We   
long came to the conclusion that we can't eat magical, talking horses.   
Anyway, Shally had her episode and fell close to where I was looking   
at some plants. Took awhile, but I got her going again. 

Twilight Sparkle is shocked. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
So...We... 

Velma enters the scene. The orbs have been disengaged. 

VELMA   
As for your blue friend, she was taken to the medical tent after she   
tried to attack one of our tree cutters. She suffered a concussion.   
I was tending to her until she woke up, and raced out of the camp   
claiming that we ate that Shally, who I have never seen before, and   
were going to eat her next. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Rainbow Dash... 

RAINBOW DASH   
...Yes? 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
The Lagarts saved you, and you   
returned the favor by completely   
misunderstanding what they were   
doing and having us destroy their   
camp? 

RAINBOW DASH   
It wasn't my fault! 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Then whose fault was it? 

RAINBOW DASH   
Not mine, Twilight! I'm not going   
to apologize because I thought what   
I was doing was right! 

SHALLY   
All that passion is, like, cool and   
all, but sometimes you have to   
realize when you're wrong. Rainbow   
Dash, ponies, you were very wrong   
today. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Guards. To my side. 

The thoroughly beat up guards limp to Twilight Sparkle's   
side. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Follow me. 

They walk over to Johannes, who is standing, but still   
appears to be in pain due to the fall. Twilight Sparkle   
leads the guards in a very low, apologetic bow. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
On behalf of Equestrian royalty and   
the subjects under its command, I   
humbly apologize for   
this...ridiculous fiasco. 

Johannes seems relieved that these ponies aren't trying to   
kill him anymore. 

JOHANNES   
This place has been quite hostile   
since our arrival. Perhaps it is   
for the best to find a calmer   
location to establish a base camp. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Though you can't stay here due to   
it being a nature preserve, we will   
happily find you a nice camp for   
you and the others that aren't here   
as well. Maybe in Ponyville? 

Rainbow Dash cringes when she hears that. 

JOHANNES   
There are a couple thousand of us. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Okay, maybe outside of Ponyville. 

JOHANNES   
All we need is a source of food and   
resources. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
We will help you...Again, I'm very,   
very sorry for what happened today.   
Rainbow Dash? 

Rainbow Dash is hovering off the ground with her arms   
crossed. Twilight Sparkle then walks over toe Miles. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Miles. 

MILES   
What's up? 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Thanks for helping our friend. 

MILES   
It was a learning experience!   
Shally and our kind have a lot in   
common. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Good. Maybe she can help you. 

SHALLY   
I totally will if you don't tear   
them from the face of Equestria. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
I thought we were beyond that? 

RAINBOW DASH   
But what about the trees? 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
They'll grow back! 

There is an uncomfortable silence that lasts much too long. 

JOHANNES   
This is going to make no sense to   
everyone involved, but I have an   
idea. You and your friends are   
going to accompany us to our   
burrow. After some time there, all   
questions will be answered, and   
everyone will be on the same page. 

RAINBOW DASH   
I'm not going. 

JOHANNES   
It would be for your benefit. 

RAINBOW DASH   
No. 

APPLEJACK   
Don't ya want one of those spinning   
magic deflector doodads? 

RAINBOW DASH   
I don't care. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
You're making everything worse,   
Rainbow Dash! 

RAINBOW DASH   
I'm not going to the stupid burrow   
of these stupid lizards! I'll meet   
you tomorrow back in Ponyville if   
those things don't change their   
minds and eat you on the road! 

Rainbow Dash bursts away in palpable anger. Twilight Sparkle   
turns to the others. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
I think...this is the perfect time   
to go. Lead us, um...Johan? I was   
too busy trying to do great bodily   
harm to you to catch your name. 

JOHANNES   
Johannes, and I was in too much   
agony to catch yours. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Twilight Sparkle. 

JOHANNES   
Yes. Well, I'm not going to call   
you a friend yet, but I will say   
this: Onward to the burrow, former   
enemy. 

Twilight Sparkle smiles. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE   
Yes, onward! 

Johannes starts heading out, and the other Lagarts follow.   
Walking closely is Twilight Sparkle and her friends.   
Conspicuous by her absence is Rainbow Dash, who still wants   
nothing to do with the entire situation. 

END OF PART ONE.

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting was completely destroyed and I had to mold the entire screenplay into a state of readability.


End file.
